


Haikyuu Songfics

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Partying, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, but I don’t know liquor, so I apologize in advance if anything is wrong. I purposely tried to be vague for that reason. Also, this is my first time writing a songfic, so yeah. Finally, if it would help you, here’s the link to the song. I haven’t read the manga, and in the anime they haven’t covered how these two characters met, so...if it’s wrong, feel free to tell me, or not. Doesn’t really matter to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haikyuu Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I don’t know liquor, so I apologize in advance if anything is wrong. I purposely tried to be vague for that reason. Also, this is my first time writing a songfic, so yeah. Finally, if it would help you, here’s the link to the song. I haven’t read the manga, and in the anime they haven’t covered how these two characters met, so...if it’s wrong, feel free to tell me, or not. Doesn’t really matter to me.

_ A million miles away and I'm still thinking 'bout my baby _

Even though they won, the game hadn’t been the same without Keiji there, because Keiji knew him best. 

_ Ain't misbehavin', no, you don't need to worry _

The possibilities and past stories of people going off to away games and cheating hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

_ I'm having a good time, oh oh _

Of course, he loved his team, and they were a whole lot of fun, especially with a combination of people drunk, on sugar highs, and still on adrenaline rushes. Or some combination of the three. The large assortment of cookies probably hadn’t helped. 

_ And I've had one too many _

Their coach had offered the first round of drinks, and it’d kinda escalated from there. Bokuto was nursing something fruity that tingled as it went down. 

_ But you're the only one on my mind _

All he could think about was Keiji, and how he was doing, and how the family reunion was going. 

_ 3 am, my phone is dead, I'm acting like a dang fool _

Some might have thought that by this point, the entire team would’ve been knocked out drunk, but they were still going strong. It didn’t matter that his phone had gone dead.

_ We're singing We Found Love _

Bokuto had figured out really quickly that this team was a huge party team, and that all of them enjoyed impromptu karaoke.

_ And jumping in a swimming pools _

Of course, that isn’t all they enjoyed. Pissing off the hotel management was pretty high on that list too, given the amount of people (some still in jerseys) in the pool. 

_ Yeah, I had a good time, oh oh _

This was the reason Keiji took a while to warm up to the team. He wasn’t the type to enjoy these parties. He came anyway most of the time, however much Bokuto tried to discourage him, telling him that if he didn’t enjoy it, he could just say so.

_ And I've had one too many _

Bokuto downed the rest of the fruity blue drink and rejoined the group dancing in the lobby. 

_ But you're the only one on my mind _

Keiji would be fine managing his senile homophobic mother for one night. He’d done it before. Bokuto just couldn’t get him off his mind.

 

_ Oh but I know that I _

_ Can be wild sometimes _

He knew full well that he could be a mess with his attitude, emotions, and party habits. He definitely did, however, appreciate Keiji for putting up with him for this long. 

_ Oh but I never lie _

_ 'Cause I'm yours, you're mine _

Bokuto would never dream of hurting Keiji in any way. He belonged to Keiji just as much as Keiji belonged to him. 

_ But I ain't misbehavin', no _

_ I ain't misbehavin' tonight _

 

_ Everyone around me is just kissin' on somebody _

By midnight, the hotel lobby was a mess of grinding, kissing bodies and the hotel staff had just given up and resigned to staring at them awkwardly from the front desk. 

_ But I'm just dancing by myself around the lobby _

Bokuto was dancing around, drunk enough to have few inhibitions, and had danced up to the front desk several times, and taken a few trips up and down in the elevator.

_ I'm having a good time, oh oh _

It was very satisfying to see the faces of the three people he’d encountered on the elevator. Awkward people have funny faces, he decided. 

_ And I've had two too many _

During a trip through the grinding mob, the team’s libero had shoved another drink into his hand, this time a hard, tangy liquor, and Bokuto had thrown that back almost immediately. 

_ But I'm just doing this to pass the time _

If Keiji had been here, Bokuto would’ve been dragging him into the dance circle, throwing arms around his neck, and whispering dirty things into his ear just to see him flush under the lights. This was a poor substitute. 

 

_ Oh but I know that I _

_ Can be wild sometimes _

So, Bokuto was a bit of a party animal. That didn’t affect his and Keiji’s relationship at all. Or at least, they tried valiantly not to let it affect them. 

_ Oh, but I never lie _

_ 'Cause I'm yours, you're mine _

They’d belonged to each other for several months now, officially, but they’d been friends for far longer, and had always belonged to each other in a sense. Bokuto hated seeing Keiji sad, especially crying, so he did anything and everything possible to avoid those situations. 

_ But I ain't misbehavin', no _

_ I ain't misbehavin' tonight _

 

_ But I wonder, are you out there thinking of me? _

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if, in between the family nonsense and homophobia, if Keiji got a chance at all to stop and think about his boyfriend. 

_ Is it stupid that I'm asking "Do you miss me?" _

Drunk texting didn’t usually go down very well, but a quick “do you miss me” text couldn’t do any harm, right?

_ Are you behavin'? Cause I'm savin' all my love for you _

Bokuto loves Keiji very much, and didn’t think he could ever really love anyone else.

_ And I'm having a good time, but I'd rather be with you _

It didn’t matter that the team was having fun, and he was having fun, Bokuto would always rather be with Keiji, not matter the situation. 

_ A million miles away but I'm still thinking 'bout my baby _

No matter how far away he went, Keiji was always on his mind, whenever they weren’t together. 

_ Ain't misbehavin', no, you don't need to worry _

  
  


_ Oh but I know that I _

_ Can be wild sometimes _

Bokuto loved to party, and knew that Keiji worried about his safety sometimes, particularly on late nights out in the city, even with a group of friends. 

_ Oh, but I never lie _

_ 'Cause I'm yours, you're mine _

However, there hadn’t yet been any issues and Bokuto had always slipped back into bed with Keiji before dawn broke. 

_ And I ain't misbehavin', no _

_ I ain't misbehavin' _

_ Told ya I ain't misbehavin', no _

_ I ain't misbehavin' _

Even before he left on the trip, Keiji had made him promise that he’d get to bed at some point, partially because a sleep-deprived Bokuto is not one he wanted to deal with that weekend. 

_ I've had way too many _

_ And you're the only one on my mind _


End file.
